Glee
by michybella12
Summary: love babies marriage and family
1. Chapter 1

Glee

Chapter 1

"daddy do you no were my music sheet are I need to practice for invitational's for Glee" 15 year old Rachel Berry asked her one dad Hilmar Berry she grew up with 2dad and she wouldn't change it for the world

"there in the music room Rach by the piano" Hilmar said as he kissed his daughter cheek and walked off to there huge living Rachel parent were the most richest and well know lawyers om Lima Ohio they live in mansion on the outskirt of town Rachel pulled her music out she started singing Don't stop bevelling and Any way you want it then Faithfully

"Rachel the phone for you" Harold her other dad said handing Rachel the phone she put it to her ear and answered it

"hello" Rachel said into the phone as she walked out the room to her bedroom shutting the door

"hey Rachel Guess what?" 15 year old Quinn said happily Rachel new she was dancing around she always did when she was happy

"what Quinn" Rachel asked as she at on her bed

"I just got off the phone with Sam and he said that Finn moving back his Parent wanted him to fished off high school here so him and Kurt are going to our school" Quinn paracrlly screamed in the phone Sam was Quinn boyfriend of year and Finn Hudson was Rachel crush they both like each other but before they could tell each other Finn moved with his family and step brother Kurt

"oh my gosh! Quinn are you serious your not messing with me are u" Rachel said shocked

"no I'm not would I ever do that to u Hun" Quinn said on the other end

"no oh my gosh I just got a txt from him asking if I could hang out 2day I got go Quinn love u and take car of my little niece" Rachel said to her best friend who was pregnant she was 14 when her and Sam slept together and she was now 4 month pregnant and having a girl living with Sam and his family

"I will Rach txy me after ok I want all the deed byes" Quinn said as they hung up Rachel text Finn saying she met him I the park in a hour she got up and change in her black skirt with whit tank top with a polka a dot sweater over top she put on her black flat she put a headband in her hair grabbing her purse and phone she walked down stair to her fathers study her daddy was in there doing paper work

"daddy can I got out for abet few of my friends want to met up and hang out" Rachel asked her daddy she didn't want to tell about Finn yet cause she was worried about his expression

"yes as long your back at 10 it a school night and u can every 2 hours" Hiram said to his 15 year old daughter

"of course daddy can I barrow the car" Rachel asked her daddy nodded handing her the keys she kissed his cheek and headed out the door

"hey Finn!" Rachel said as she ran up he turned around and smiled hugely as she bonded into his arms he wrapped he into a bear hug kissing the top of her head

" Rach ! God I missed u how you been" Finn said as they pulled apart and started walking down the trail Fin grabbed Rachel hand and intertwine them

"it been great all though I miss u like crazy did u hear Quinn pregnant and mercies and Matt are dating Santana with Puck and Attire is with /Brittany" Rachel went on and Finn shook his head he leaned and kiss her fully on the lips n=making her instantly shut up

" you always had problem with blubbering to much and yes I know everything puck and Sam kept me inform and that y I wanted to come back cause I miss it here I miss our friend I miss Mr shue and Glee and most I miss the one only amazing Rachel Barbra Berry who I'm hoping will be my girlfriend right after I'm done this speech" Finn said as they were both now facing each other both of their 2 hand intertwined together

"oh my gosh Finn Kyle Hudson I love to your Girlfriend I never wanted anything else more than this I always wanted you now kiss me" Rachel said and Finn laughed he leaned and kiss her passionately they broke off smiling he took her hand again and started walking

" Daddy dad im home" Rachel said as she walked into her house she shut door and lock her and Finn hung all day till 10 he follow her home they kissed good bye and here she now

"hey our star were in the living room" Harold called to his daughter she out her ours and an keys on table and walked into the living room were her dads were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie

"hey guys how was your day" Rachel said kissing her dads cheeks and sat on the couch across from them

"as it always is sweetie how was yours" Hiram said looking her his daughter who was smiling away

"my was great I spent the whole day with Finn he back in town and 2day he asked me to be his girlfriend I said yes is ok if I date I really like him he like me 2" Rachel said looking down and placing her hair behind her ear

"of course sweetie as long you careful and not having sex yet and we want to meet him soon" Harold said Rachel blush and the sex part

"daddy I promise you I not doing that im not ready and thank you this means a lot well im going to bed I love u daddy dad have a good night" Rachel said standing up and hugging her dads night and walking up to her room she change in her pj sorts and shirt and called into her bed she picked up her cell and decide to txt Quinn

_Hey Quinny :D_

_Hey Rach how it go what happen I want all the dead! :D_

_It was amazing we met up and hugged then we started walking he grab my hand holding it then I was telling him about what going on and I was talking to much to he KISS! Me so I shut up! _

_OMG seriously what else happen?_

_After he kissed me he asked me to be his girlfriend I said yes we kissed again then we walked around went out for supper then he follow me home we kissed good OMG Quinny is was amazing im so happy I could screamed but can't I was up my dads LOL_

_That Great Rachel well im tired baby telling it time for bed mommy LOL I see in morning love u _

Rachel put her phone on the charger she set her alarm then turned of her light and snuggled into bed for the night falling asleep with a smile one her face


	2. Chapter 2

Glee

Chapter 2:

"Rachel wait up!" Rachel heard behind her she turned around to see Quinn walking up to her fastly holding her baby bump Rachel stop once she heard they hugged and started walking again

"hey Quinn how was your weekend " Rachel said they kept walked they stop at Rachel locker as she grab her stuff

"it was amazing Sam took me out for dinner then we went to the amusement park" Quinn said then someone wrapped there arms around the girls make them sequel they looked behind to see there boyfriends

"hey gorgeous" Finn said kissing the side of her head

"hey Finn how are you" Rachel asked her boyfriend they been together of a week now

"amazing now that im with u " he said and leaning down ands kissed her

"cheesy much Finn" Rachel said poking her boyfriends chest she turned back to her locker grabbing her books

"he always like that Hun" Quinn said as her and Sam finished kissing

"ya I know but I love it now we got Spanish let's go" Rachel Grabbed Finn hand and walked down the hall with Finn Sam And Quinn

"Quinn Rachel are you guys coming to my house 2night for movie night" Mercedes said as they walked into glee club together

"ya of course we are so is Finn and Sam are 2 who else is coming?" Rachel said as he and Quinn sat with the girls in the back of room

"me you Quinn Finn Same Kurt Blaine Matt mike Artie Brittney Tina Santana" Mercedes said as Mr shue walked in the room with the guys

"ok guys it time for our annual boy vs. girls so girls on the left guy on the right" Mr Shue said and everyone cheered a went to there side Kurt follow girls

"Kurt boy side" Mr shue said Kurt scoffed and went over to the boys

"ok girl we so got this the guys are going to loose what song we going to do" Rachel said as the girl thought

"how about we do a mash up of walking on sunshine and halo" Quinn said and the girl agreed

"ok Mercedes Tina Brittney Santana your doing the chorgogy me and Quinn will do the song lyrics and clothing" Rachel the girls agreed


	3. Chapter 3

Glee

Chapter 3:

"hey Quinn you ready to go" Rachel asked it was now 5pm that day and Rachel went to pick up Quinn from her house

"ya just trying to find my cell phone charger" Quinn said Rachel came into her room and help her find once they found they left the house and Kurt answer

"hey gals everyone in the living so I take your stuff and put it up in Mercedes room" Kurt said as he hugged the girl and they gave the bags and walked out to the living room were all there friends were

"hey guys what up" Quinn said as she walked over to Sam sitting him on his lap kissing his lips

"hey Quinn hey Rach what took you guys" Tina asked her friend she was sitting with mike Rachel sat on Finn lap and he kissed her quick

"Quinny couldn't find her phone charger which was sitting one her bed" Rachel said as she stuck out her tongue at her best friend

"hey being pregnant make me forget full sorry" Quinn said and everyone laughed

"what are going to watch first girl get first pick and guys get second" Mercedes asked all her friend who were all suited around the big living room

"how about crossroads since Brittany spears is making a comeback and I love that movie" Santana said smiling all the girl agreed expect one

"I don't want to do or see Britney" Brittany said from Artie lap

"why no Brittney Brittany?" Kurt asked her everyone looked up

"cuz I lived in her shadow my whole life we have the same name" Brittany said every looked at like she was crazy

"what do you mean babe" Artie said

"because he name is Brittney spears and mine is Brittany S pears Brittany spears" Brittany said making everyone laughed at her stupidest they love her but at time she could be and idiot they put the movie on anyways bad watch it

"hey u thirsty' Fin said they were on there 6th movie of the night and everyone was starting to fall sleep the had set up bed around living room and each perceptive couple were sleep tighter

"ya a little " Rachel said as she turned in his arms and kissed him

"come one then" Finn said helping Rachel up they walked around everyone and into the kitchen once they got there Finn went to the fridge and Rachel sat on the counter

"what do u want there milk coke root beer juice or water" Fin said as he looked up from the fridge to his girlfriends

"root beer please" Rachel said smiling as Finn grabbed ands root beer for her and a coke for him he handed it to her the both drink some there and put it down Fin wrapped his arms around and stood between her leg and kissed her they kissed for a bit then pulled apart from each other

"wow that was amazing" Rachel said smiling Finn smiled to and ran his hand in her pulling her back up and kissing her he move his hand down to the outside of her thighs and rubbed them

" I love your pj's there so cute and sexy" Fin said kissing down her neck finding her sweet spot once she moaned he started sucking it until he left a marked

"gees Finn! You better hope I can hide that you know my dads" Rachel said poking him in the chest making him move so she could jumped down once she did she started walking away but felt arms wrapped around

"sorry baby your just so beautiful" Finn said to her as they walked back into the living room nothing everyone was asleep and the movie was off they walked tot their bed and lid down snuggling up to each other

"your lucky I really like night Finn" Rachel said kissing him he kissed her back and they feel a sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Glee

Chapter 4:

" ok guys it the ended of the week time for the glee off and I told u guys you have a special guest judge and here ms Pillsbury"Mr shue said and everyone clapped

"ok girl first what song will you be doing"Mr shue asked the girl and /Rachel cam forward

"will be doing a mash up of walking on sunshine and halo cause it express how we are feeling" Rachel said as she walked back and the song started

RACHEL:Remember those walls I built

Well, baby they're tumbling down

They didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make a sound

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin

'It's the risk that I'm takin'

I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking nowI'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

RACHEL (GIRLS):You're everything I need and more (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah

)It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)

GIRLS:And don't it feel good!

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)

I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)

And don't it feel good!

I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure

And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door

RACHEL:Oh now now!GIRLS:I'm walking on sunshine, wooah

walking on sunshine, wooah!

I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh

!And don't it feel good!I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo haloI can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo haloI can feel your halo halo haloI can see your halo halo halo

RACHEL:I can see your haloHALO

"wow girl that was amazing great job time for the guys let's go"Mr shue said as the girls sat down and the guys and started singing this is my life/my confessions

FINN:This ain't a song for the brokenhearted

No silent prayer for the faith departed

And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud

GUYS:It's my life!

FINN:It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just wanna live while I'm alive

GUYS:It's my life!

These are my confessions

ARTIE:Just when I thought I said all I can say

My chick on the side said she got one on the way

GUYS:These are my confessions

ARTIE:If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all

Damn near cried when I got that phone call

I'm so gone and I don't know what to do

But to give you part 2 of my

GUYS:You better stand tall

When they're calling you .com't bend, don't break

Baby, don't back downThese are my confessions

FINN:It's now or neverI ain't gonna live forever

GUYS:These are my confessions

FINN:I just wanna live while I'm alive

GUYS:It's my life

ARTIE:Just when I thought I said all I can say

My chick on the side said she got one on the way

GUYS:These are my confessions

FINN:I just wanna live while I'm alive!

GUYS:It's my life!

"ok that was also great and we have a winner that is both of you were all great and will do both those song at sectionals" Mr shue said everyone clapped and headed out the door and home


	5. Chapter 5

Glee

Chapter 5:

"oH My god ow!" Quinn screamed she was just walking out her class she had alone for the day and she started to have pains she was now 7 1/2 month pregnant

"Quinn are you ok" it Was Mr Shue he saw Quinn grabbed her tummy in pain he ran over and help to to a bench

"I dono Mr shue im scared" Quinn looked up with tears in her eyes

"hey Quinn it going to be ok come on will get u to the hospital I call Sam to meet us down there" Mr shue Picked up Quinn and carried her out to his car and drove quickly to the hospital

"Mr Shuster were is Quinn we came as quickly as I got the call" Sam said as he ran up to Mr Shue with the whole glee club falling her

"she in the room right now there just checking her over and will get back to us soon" Mr shue said to the scared 15 year old boy in front of him

"she got to be ok Mr shue I need her I love her and that baby" Sam said he was crying Mr shue pulled him into his arms comforting him

"family of Quinn Fubary" the doctor said the glee club stood up

"were all her family and she my girlfriend and the mother to my baby" Sam said and they shook there head

"ok well Quinn is fine now she lost bit blood cause she got a clog but we had to diver the baby if we kept in there any long er she and the baby would of dyed so mother and daughter are healthy accepted the baby 2 months premature so were going to keep her here for a couple weeks you guys can go see her now but be quiet and careful" the doctor said and everyone follow Sam to the room they walked in and saw Quinn was holding a cute baby girl

"hey guys would you like to meet the newest member to glee club" Quinn said smiling as Sam Came up and kissed her she handed him his daughter and he held the baby surely in his arms

"so what are you guys going to name her" Mr Shue said as he Wrapped his Arms around his Girlfriend and the guidance consoler Emma Pillsbury

"we were thinking Bethany Rachel Evans" Quinn said Smiling right a Rachel

"you guys name her after me why" Rachel l asked from Finn arms

"cause we would like you to be her god mother and Finn her godfather" Sam said smiling everyone clapped and hugged the two couples

"thanks man this mean a lot and she Angel" Finn said hugging his Friend and kissing Quinn cheek

"thanks guys we could do it with out you" Quinn said as she handed her daughter around to everyone

"well Quinn Sam if you ever need someone to watch her me And Emma would love to" Mr shue said as he hugged the to after that they all hung out and talk everyone started to leave leaving only Rachel Finn Sam and Quinn Beth was in the nursery

"Quinn I'm so proud of you did good" Rachel said as she sat on the bed by her best friend as the guys sat at the table talking

"I know but I was scared I lost her cause it was so early in the pregnancy" Quinn said laying her head on Rachel Shoulder

"ya but u did good and your both healthy sure she 2 month premature but she beautiful bouncy baby" Rachel said kissing her Best friends for head

"thanks Rach I couldn't do this with out you were so good with it I would think you already went through" Quinn said looking up at her best friend who was looking away

"or going thought it right now" Rachel said quietly but Quinn herd her she looked at the boy who were engrossed in convo

"Sam can you and Finn go get me and Rach some food and go check on Beth" Quinn asked her boyfriend

"sure babe come one Finn" Sam said giving up Fin kissed Rach and Sam kissed Quinn leaving the room shutting the door

"ok what going on Rachel are you pregnant" Quinn asked her best friend who had tears in her eyes

"yes im 3 weeks it Finns I found last week at my check up" Rachel said wiping her tear with here selves

"have you told Finn yet" Quinn asked her best friend and held her close

"no not yet I was going to 2day then u had Beth and I didn't want the happiness gone" Rachel said nervously

"sweetie I know you scared but u shouldn't keep it to your self member what I did the whole school found out before Sam" Quinn said to Rachel and she nodded just as Finn And Sam walked in Finn was carrying Beth and Same with food

"hey girls what were talking about" Fin said as he handed Rachel Beth Quinn elbow Rachel telling her to tell them

"about me being Pregnant" Rachel said quietly making the boys look up

"what! Rach baby what are u talking about" Finn said walking over to his girl friend taking her hands

"I'm pregnant 3 weeks along and im scared please Finn I need you" Rachel said with tears in her eyes

"baby look at me! Im here for you I know your scared but we do this together we also have Sam and Quinn" Finn said kissing her girlfriend head hugging her tight in real he was scared to death and didn't know what to do


	6. Chapter 6

Glee

Chapter 6:

"Finn can I talk to you for a minute" Mr Shue asked him Finn hasn't been himself lately he messed up the songs and Dances and he been extra careful around Rachel

"yah sure what up" Finn Said as they walked into his office and shut door and sat down

"what up with you Finn your screwing up on everything and your always tired and your way protective over Rachel I now u love her but this is lot"Mr shue said as the tall boy in front of hi broke down

"Mr Shue Rachel pregnant and im scared and I dono what to do Rach so strong and I try to be but im scared to death" Fin cried and his teacher pulled him into a hug after about 10 mins he calmed down

"it going to be ok have you guys told your parents" Mr shue asked his student

"no we been to freak out to I couldn't do it alone and Rachel dad would kill her" Finn said whipping his eyes

" Fin it going to be ok how about we set up a meeting with your mom and her dads and Emma and we can all tell your parents together" Mr schue said resting a comforting hand on Finn shoulder

"that be Great Mr Shue"Finn said looking up at his teacher

"ok why bought you all together today is cause Rachel and Finn have something to tell you" Mr Shue said as he sat down by Emma on the couch in his office on either side of the them was Rachel's dads and the other one was Finn mom then in front of the was Finn and Rachel holding each other tight

" what is it Rach you know you can tell us anything" Hiram said to his only daughter

"dad you going to hat me after this but 4 weeks ago I found that im pregnant I'm five weeks along" Rachel said holding Finn hand tightly

" your what how could you do this Rachel we taught you about that why we didn't want to date him" Hiram yelled at his daughter who coward down

"daddy dad im sorry it was a mistake we did use protection but it broke and I don't care what u say I'm keeping my baby" Rachel said to her dad who slapped her across the face

"well if u want to kept your bustard child your not raising my house so pack your stuff we want you our by 2morrow"Harold said as they both walked out the office Rachel Fell into Finn Arms crying his/her eyes he rubbed her back soothing

"mom you haven't said anything please say something" Finn said looking at his mom who was disappointed upset and mad

"Finn no I cant do this you cant raise a baby your 16 either get a abortion or adoption or you get out my house by 2morrow2" Finn mom Carole said

"mom I know im 16 but me and Rach discussed this we want to keep the baby and we want your help plz mom I need this" Finn said now he was crying and trying to sooth Rach

"no Finn you get out by 2morrow good by" Carole said living the two Teens and there teachers

"oh my god Finn what are we going to do we have no were to live"Rachel wailed in her boyfriend chest

"Yes u do Rach you guys will move in with me and Emma we have to room spare anyway the baby can share a room with Savannah" Mr shue said Savannah was there 2 year old daughter even tough they were tighter or even married when they concevided they kept her any ways

"Tank Mr Shue Ms Philburry it man a lot to us"Rachel said hugging her 2 teachers

"your welcome come on lets head to your guys houses and get your stuff" Emma said wrapping her arms around Rachel and walked out with her with the guys following them


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Finn get up we have school" Rachel said ihas been 2 months since the who yelling a fisco Rachel and Finn had been living at there teacher house Rachel is now 3months pregnant

"cant we just get Will or Emma To call in and tell u got marnign sickness and I had 2 stay home with u"Finn said into his pillow

"no Finn if your not up and downstiars in 20 min dress and ready I kick your but and you don't want to piss off your pregnant girlfriend"Rachel said crossing her arms she was already dress and ready she was were a white tshirt with a pink purple dress over it with black flats her hair was cliped back and wavy

"fine I be up I meet u down there"Finn said getting up and kissed his gf before he walk into his bathroom Rachel rolled her eyes she walked out their bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen were Will And emma were sitting emma was feeding Savnnah

"hey Will Emma hi Savannah how my girl"Rachel said cooing at Savannah who smiled up holding out her arm Rachel picked up and kissed her cheek

"I swear she love you more then she love her own mom" Emma said pouting Will laugh and kiss her pout away well Rachel was to ingrossed with ertaining Savannah

"baby she love u more than anything in the world she just see Rach as a older sister"Will said as he cleaned up the dishes just as Finn came downstair dress in a green tshirt blue jeans and black runners and yawning he walked over to Rachel kissed her then grabbed himself some coffee

"do you guys need a ride 2day"Mr Shue asked his two student that were like family to him

"no Finn going to /drive us would you like us to drop Savannah off at daycare"Rachel asked her two favorite teachers like they wwre her parnets

"ya that be great thanks Rachel'Emma said hugging her then Finn will Then kissed Rachel cheek hugging Finn and walked out the door with his faince

"Rachel there your are how u feeling"Quinn said Running up to her best friend huggin her

"I'm actually ok living with Mr shue is really helping me and Finnn out andI love Savannah she so adoble"Rachel said as they link there aems together and walked down the hall together

"oh that great yah Beth is still adjusting to the new paartment and she such a daddy girl even at 3 months"Quinn said silimg

"ya I still gott to see her I miss my little angel" Rachel said as they walked past the concoulser office but was called back

"Rachel Quinn just the girls I wanted to see can u come in for a moment" Emma asked the two girls

"ya sure Emma What up"Rachel sat down holding her Baby bump Quinn sat by her

" can you 2 girl and Finn and sam watchin Savannah 2night me and will have to go to my dad for a big supper thing it only be from 5 to midnight plz it mean the wordl tome"Emma pleaded to the girls

"of course Emma we be more than happy 2 do it"Quinn said smiling

"ok thank you now get to class before Will kill me"Emma said laughing the girl laughed and got up leaving the class room

"hey were here for Savannah Shuster" Rachel said they were at day care after school Quinn had Drove Rachel there after she pick Beth up from her moms

"and were are Will and Emma" the sectray said

"there at her father and aske me to pick her up I live with them and she my niece" Rachel said rubbing her bump that hurt a bit

"ok I just got get her" the lady said as she walked back then brought savannah brea

"Rachy! Were mommy and daddy" Savannah said ruiing inot Rachel arms hugging her

"hey sweetie mom and dad are at your grandpa so u get spend time with Anty quinn Me Ucnle Sam and Uncle finn and Baby Beth come on there waiting in the ca r" Rachel said crrying Savannah out to the car


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Quinny how did the hell did u do this im so tired and in pain" 16 year old and 8 pregnant Rachel said to her best friend 16 year old Quinn

"didn't make to 8 month member Beth was premed but ig to thourgh and so can u come on it Christmas day it Beth frist Christ mas"Quinn said helping her best friend up they stay at Quinn apartment for Chisrtmas eve and th whole glee club was coming down for Christmas

"I guess so come on let's get dress" Rachel said Quinn laughed at he change of spirt

"hey everyone merry Chirstmas"Quinn said as she came in the living room carrying a babling baby Beth who was 9th months old now and look so much like same but with quinn eyes she look up at her friends there was Puck with Santana Rachel witrh Finn who was rubbing her big bump then artie and Brittney then Will Emma and 3 year old Savanaah who look like will so much samcame in kissing Quinn cheek and Taking Beth from her sho look over to other side to see mike and tina together she saw her mom and Same dad talking she walked in sat down be Sam and her baby

"ok present time who going /frist"Rachel siad she spund the bottle and it landed on will emmma and savannah

"ok frist savnnah her you princess daddy and mommy love u"Will said kissing his daugheter head as he handed a bug box she riped open and squeled

"thank you daddy all the hig school musical and twlight saga love u daddy momm"Savanah said as she look at her present

"emma ilove you with all my heart we have a beautiful daughter tighter that why Emma Philsberry would you do me the hourous and marry me"Will said as he was dwon on one knee he open up a ring box with a beautiful dimond ring

"og gosh yes Willl I marry u" emma said kissing will as he out the ring on her finger

"ok Finn and Rachel tunred"Will said as he held his fiance tight

"ok here Finnit took me a while to find and the other one you be happy about" Rachel said as Finn open his present to see a lakers jesry with his name on and foot ball sign by his favorite quter back and songram of the baby

"it great babt thank your and were having a boy!" Finn said kissing Rachel huggignher tight

"yupp a buetiful healthy boy"Rachel said rubbing her tummy as she got congrads from everyone as Finn handed her her prenset so open to see a glden necklace with Fiinn name on it and a beuftifull ring Rachel started crying stupid hormone

"finn this must been expenisve it so grougous hel me?" Rachel saked Finn put on the neck lace and the ring on her fing

"it promise ring say that when were older and resdy I will marry u"Finn said kissing her girlfind one more time

"I still cant belive you having a boy Rach" Quinn said she was holding a sleeping beth in her arms

"I know I cant wait till he here my little man" Rachel said Smiling at her tummy and Finn kissed her head and sat dwom by her

"ya so did u think of any names yet" Quinn asked as she handed Beth to her dad it waa just the for of them now everyone eles left

"I was thinking Noah or Wyatt or Nick"Rachel said rubbing her tummy

"that cute I like it babe how about Noah Wyatt Hudson it sond good together"Finn said kissing her head

"that amazing babe what do u guys think since you're his god parnets" Rachel said and quinn Sqeuled but quiet down remember she had beth in her arms sleeping

"we love it Rach Finn it perfect"Quinn said and earend smiled


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"FINN !" 9 month pregnant Rachel Yelled in paind holding her tummy Finn came running up to her

"Babe is it time "Finn asked helping her to the couch

"yes call the amblance get mr Shue and Emma called Quinn! Agh!" Rachel said as a concration hit

"Will Emma Rachel having the baby hurry "Finn yelled though the house at Will and Emma Ran down in just sweat and holding a sleeping Savannah Finn called the ablance and Quinn

"ok Rachel im going to cheack if ready yet so this might hurt" the Docotr check her Rachel felt a little pinch

Rachel

"you are ready ok Finn get in scrubs and will start"She said as all them got into postion Finn Grabbed hewr hand as she pushed she pushed 3 more time and crys filled the room they took the baby and clean it off putting in a blue blanket and hat

"congrads mommy daddy your guys have a beautiful baby boy!"The nurse said smiling as she handed Rachel her new born son

" hi Noah Wyatt Hudson I'm your mommy and that ur daddy so welcome to the world my little man"Rachel said kissing his little forhead Finn leaned doen kissing it to then Rachel lips

"her beautiful babe u did great im going to to tell everyone ok love u"Finn said kissing her head then leaving the rooom

" hey guys"Finn said as he eneter the Wating room to see will Emma Savnnah Quinn Sam And beth and the wrest of the glee club sitting there waiting

"Finn! How is she has she had the baby yet"Will said standing up and walking over to the teengare boy that was like his son

"well on Januray 2nd at 12:39am Noah Wyatt Hudson was born!"Finn Said proudly to his friends and 2nd parnet s

"oh my gosh reall can we go see her and him"Quinn said hapliy

"yupp falllow me"Finn said leading them into Rachel room wer they saw her in the bed holding a blue bundle they all gather into the room

"hey guys meet Noah Wyatt Hudson Noah thees are ur anut and uncle"Rachel said to everyone then her son everyone cooed and held the boy for a bit afte while he was handed back to Rachel

"daddy is that the baby that was in rachy tummy"Savannah said as she grabbed her dadd hand will laughed

"yes princess that is but now it out Rachel tummy wnan say hi" Will said picking up his daughter and walked over to Rachel

"hi baby me savannah I new u before when u were in Rachy tummy me love u and will be her for u"Savannah said as rach dwon and kissed Noah forhead then looked up at Rachel who was smiling away she handed Noah to Finn and held her arms out to savannah

"come here sweetie"Rachel said as will handed savannah to Rachel

"you mean the world to me savannah and now I got noah doesn't mean I put u 2nd u both be for frist I love sweetie and noah love his aunty "Rachel kissing her head

"I love you rahc"Savannah said huggin her

"ok comwe savannah let go get some lunch and let Rachel anf Finn enjoy thee new bundle of joy"Emma said as her daughter jump off the bed and grabbed her mom hand as ther walked out of the room with the whole glee club leaveing FinnRachel and ther son


	10. Chapter 10

Glee

Chapter 10:

Ahhh!1"3 month old Noah screamed from his crib at 6 am in the moring

"Finn can you get him please"Rachel said sleepily from her pillow

"ya sure "Finn said getting up her walked into Noah nursey

"hey little man what wrong you hungry" Finn said as he picked his son up in his arms he changed his dipaer then carried him downstair to the kitchen he warmed up Noah bottle once it was warm he took Noah in to the living room he sat on the couch turning on tv quietly put on the sprots higlht and started feeling Noah

"hey Finn you on Noah duty today"Emma said coming in the living room still in her pj she had svannah with her

"yupp Rachel was really tired and I want her to look awake and good for the wedding today so are u ready to become Mrs. Shuster"Finn said smiling to the women who was like a 2nd mom to him

"of course I love will with all my heart and we have savannnah so I think it about time "Emma said picking up Savannah on her lap as she sat by Finn

"mommy im hugry is daddy up yet"savnnah tunng at her mo shirt

"mo baby daddy still asleep what do u wanto tot eat"Emma asked her 4 year old daughter

"pancakes please"Savannah said

"here I go make it Emma if u fished feeding Noah"Finn said Emma nodded taking Finn son well Finn grabbed savnnah and walked tot eh kitchen

"Emma can we come in it me and Quinn and Beth" Rachel knocke don the door at curch that was Emma room

"ya come in"Emma said they walked saw Savannah playing with her toy Quinn set down beth and she crawled over ther they look up to see Emma dress in white elegant dress a priness stlye and srtapless her red friely hair up in messy bun with a white headband

"Emma you looked grougous"Rachel said amireding the women infornt of her

"thank you guys look amazing to those coulars are gorugous"Emma said as she look at the two teen mother in front of her Rachel was the mad hour nor and wearing a aqua blue strapless flowy dress the eneded at her knees she had on blue 3 inch strappy heals her was half up half down and clurled then she look over at Quinnwho was he bride maid she had one over should dress that was aqua blue and hugged her curves perfectly her was down and wavy he bangs clipped back

"thank Emma you did a good job picking them out" Quinn said smiling as her daughter crawled over to she picke her up beth andSavnnah had the same puple dress with black flas on

"Emma it time" Rachel said as she picked up savannah as they all walked out

"everybody let me interdouce ms and Mr Will Shuester in therefirist dance as a ,married couple" the Dj said as Will and Emma walked on to the dance fllor and started dancing

"May I have this dance'Finn asked his girlfredin and mother to his son

"of course you may"Rachel said handing Noah over to Kurt and Mecrdes who cooed over him she grabbed finn hand and they made their way to dance floor Rachel wrapped her around his neck rasted her heead on his chest well her hand his arms around her waist

"I love u Rachel always and forever"Finn whispered in her ear amking her smiled big she looked up and leaned up kissing him

"I love u 2 always forever"Rachel said quietly as she leaned back on his chest they ketp dancing

"marrry me "Finn said smiling Rachel looked shocked

"what"She asked him

"well your already wearing the promise ring so let make and egagment ring we don't have to get married right way but I just want know that u will" Finn said as music stop

"oh fin of course I love u"Rachel said kissing him and as they walked off the dance floor and over to there son and exsened family

"wow that was a long night but it was amzoing "Rachel they just walked back inot the house with noah amd Savannah they had her for a week well emma and will go on ther honeymoon

"I no it went from a marige to a prosal wait to prosals"Finn said as he carried a sllepong Savannah to her room he change to her pj then tucked her in into her bed turnig on the nite light and trhen they walked into Noah room chagingi him ai tucking hi in to his crib

"ya I no can't believe Sam and Quinn are getting married to"Rachel said as they left Noah room and walked into there own they change to their pj's Rachel wearing tank top with pink short shorts she took her hair out and leaving it dow an wavy Finn in just his boxers

"ya it great I wondered when there wedding is"Finn said as he pulled the blanket down and crawled in by Rachel wraping his arm around her as laied on him with there legs interwined

"I dono but I more worried about our when do u think we should get married" Rachel said as she reached over and turned off the lamp so only light in the room was from the window Fin rubbed up and down her arm

"I think next summer after graduation that way Noah will be one and will be done with high school then when we go off to collage we can stay in married couples dorms

"that soun amzing how about in july on the 2nd that way it same day Noah was born but diffrnent month"Rachel said sitting up looking at her fiance

"that sound amazing babe I love u it late ngiht"Finn said leained down and kissing Rachel good night she smiled and laid back down falling asleep instantly Finn right after her


	11. Chapter 11

_Glee _

_Chapter11_

"hey soon to be birde how r u"it was July 2nd the day of Rachel and Finn wedding Rachel had just tunred 18 and Noah was now one in janurauy Finn turned 18 it October they graduted in may Quiinn and Sam who are bothe 18 got married last month on the same day and Beth is now 2 just turned 2 on her parnets wedding day will andEmma are still married and savavnnah is now 5 Rachel walked into the Evans kicthen she was staying the night at Quinn well the guys were at wills for night Noah was with his mom

"ya I definaly don't feel it tell me why we had my bachelorette party the night befrie my wedding"Rachel said yawning as Quinn laughed and handed her some coffee

"cuz someone didn't want to last week and wated do and the same week as her wedding"Quinn said

smirking as Emma Maraceds Tinna Brittany Santana all came into the room all grabbing a cup of coffee

"ok what ever im going to shower can u get Noah when he wake up please Beth" Rachel asked Quinn nodded as Eachel left the room

"Rachel sweetie are you ready"Emma asked her as she cam in the tent they decide on a beck wedding

"I think so I dono help"Rachel said Emma laughed and hugged from behind she took in the young girl in front of her She was in princess style Dress with a purple lace from the skirt down he hair was half up half down and curled her bang now over her eyebrows

"you be ok Rachel Finn love u more than anything and so do u and ur read y yous ben tighter for 3 year you have a beautiful son with him who wating to see his mom get married so u be ok"Emma said kissing her head

"thank Emma I ready let's do this"Rachel said as they walked out the room in 20 min she be ms Rachel Hudson

"Everybody let me introdouce Mr and Mrs Finn and Rachel Husdon" the Dj said as everyone clapped and Rachel and Finn walked in and sat down then Rachel stood up and took the mircphone to do a speech

"ok thank you all you for comeing to me and Finn special day we all love u and glad you're here. Finn baby I love you with my heart you're my one only I meber when we met in 6th grade I had the biggest crush on you but I was so scared to tell so were best friend forever then in 8th grade u moved away o was heart broken I went days without I felt lifelss Quinn and Sam try to make happy but nothing untill the day u cam back to me the summer before 10th grade that was my best day wel other than this and when u asked me to marry you. Well all I want to say babe I love u and glad you're my hubsand and father to our gorgeous son thanks!" Rachel said her speech and everyone clapped Finn got up and kissed Rachel the grabbed the mic

"thank baby that was lovely I would to say thank for all the support from all u epically will emma if it wasn't for them me and Rachel would been on the steert. Rachel babe I love you 2 you're my one only you made my life worth living and your gave my frist son and show me what love really is I cant wait to have more day like this and more kids with maybe later in life tho but whatever the world threw at us babe we always be at eache other side I love u gorgeous don't ever for get it me and u baby always and forever"Finn said smiling at his wife who was holding ther son with happy tears in her eyes

"hey guys im Quinn you all know me well I just like to say I have never new so amazing ppl in my life like Finn and Rachel they help me toguhht everything like when my dad died Rachel stayed with me for day never leaving my side or when I was pregnant when Sam was at Wrok Finn would be there helping me either if was running to the store for my craving I love u both ur my life Rachel ur my sister and I love u so does beth andSam Finn even know we dated when were younger I always figured you and Rachel would ened togheter so cheer and good luck"Quinn said after lots speeches and story and daning it was the end the night

"I love u"Finn said as he walked up to his wife she was putting Noah to bed before they head out to the hotel room they rented for the night they diecde they go on there honeymoon when Noah older

"lovw u 2 more than anything"Rachel said kissing her husband they bth kissed their son and walked the rooom down to out th door they had Quinn watch Noah


End file.
